Under The Shadow
by Natasha Ann Shields
Summary: La misión de rescate del SDF-3 aún no comenzaba y los daños tanto mentales como físicos aumentaban con cada batalla. Entre el desastre y la desesperación de la guerra, ¿existiría la esperanza? Nadie en la tripulación de las fortalezas lo sabía.
1. Primer Contacto

**Disclaimer:** Robotech pertenece a su creador, Carl Macek, aunque el dueño de derechos actualmente es Warner Bros.

 **World:** Robotech

 **Ubicación:** Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles. Original: Fortalezas Gemelas.

 **Advertencias:** Secuela de Fortalezas Gemelas, se recomienda su lectura.

 **Beta Reader:** MNatalia

* * *

 **Under The Shadow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Primer Contacto**

La tripulación de la fortaleza estaba lista para recibir a sus invitados. Era un gran buque, el cual hasta el momento se encontraba a media capacidad debido a que los hombres a bordo no eran suficientes para los puestos de control. Aunque eso debía cambiar ahora que el general Reinhardt le había proporcionado una parte de su equipo. En pocas horas debían partir a su misión, una de la que existía la posibilidad no volviesen.

Una mano sobre su hombro la sobresaltó. Al mirar hacia atrás se encontró con el rostro de Vince Grant.

—Supongo que el SDF-5 tiene la misma capacidad que el SDF-6, así que la única pregunta que surge es, por qué pediste una cantidad tan baja de personal para la misión.

Después de meditar un segundo, Elyn respondió.

—No sabemos lo que sucedió con la fortaleza de mis padres después del agujero negro, así que si por un milagro lograron atravesar el horizonte de sucesos con vida y los encontramos tendremos la capacidad de albergar y sostener a la tripulación. Además —Elyn miró directamente al rostro de Vince—, ahora tenemos hombres suficientes para atender los sistemas de las dos naves, ya que al fusionarse las fortalezas solo necesitamos el puente del SDF-5.

En ese momento estaban subiendo a la nave los pilotos de los tres escuadrones que habían sido asignados a apoyar al SDF-6. Elyn observó como Vince llamaba a los líderes para que se acercaran. Ella pudo diferenciar un escudo especial en uno de los líderes, una mujer de cabello rosado. Según le había informado el general, uno de los escuadrones que le acompañaría sería el recientemente formado escuadrón Crystal, el cual estaba compuesto por cazas invid modificados.

Al llegar donde ella y Vince se encontraban, los tres líderes se presentaron con un saludo militar.

—Comandante Scott Bernard, líder del escuadrón Wolf —se presentó un hombre alto y de cabello azul, que le recordó a Max Sterling.

—Comandante Maia Sterling, líder del escuadrón Skull —la hija menor de Max y Miriya, no estaba sorprendida de verla allí, era de conocimiento público dentro de la REF que le habían otorgado el mando del Skull en vez de su hermana Dana.

—Teniente Comandante Ariel Bernard, líder del escuadrón Crystal — _Ariel_. Era una de esas personas que bajo ninguna circunstancia alguien imaginaría que sería voluntaria para la milicia.

Después de corresponder su saludo, Elyn fue informada de la actual situación en los escuadrones.

—Estaremos en estado de alerta durante el pliegue espacial, por sí de alguna forma el enemigo nos encuentra antes de que alcancemos al SDF-5 —dijo ella asintiendo a la información recibida.

—¿Se encuentra cómoda llevando a nuestro escuadrón, capitana? —le preguntó Ariel.

—No estoy segura de a qué te refieres.

—¿Entonces no está informada sobre la situación? —preguntó ahora dirigiéndose a Vince.

—No era necesario que ella lo supiera, hasta ahora —respondió él.

—¿Se refieren a la utilización de cazas Invid?

—No solo nuestros cazas son Invid —le dijo Ariel.

—Entonces, ¿también lo son sus pilotos? —la líder de escuadrón respondió con un asentimiento— Siempre que no resulte en un conflicto interno la colaboración entre nuestras razas me parece maravillosa. ¿Debo suponer entonces que tu también lo eres? —preguntó a Ariel.

—Lo soy —respondió.

En ese momento una luz inundó la plataforma de carga. Cuando por fin desapareció, Elyn pudo distinguir con sorpresa a dos personas. Una de ellas era una mujer embarazada, que rápìdamente, y casi sin notarse su avanzada condición, se acercó a ellos arrastrando a un hombre de cabello largo y azul.

—Ariel —llamó la mujer.

—Hermana —respondió ella, abrazándola y acariciando su vientre.

—Recibimos tu llamado.

—Me imaginé que sería algo que necesitarías ver, aunque las circunstancias no son las mejores.

—Nunca pensé que alguna vez fueras a subir a una unidad de batalla.

Mientras las hermanas conversaban, el hombre se acercó a ellos. Elyn pudo reconocerlo como Yellow Dancer, un cantante famoso que recientemente se había visto envuelto en polémica.

—Lancer, es bueno verte amigo —lo saludo Scott Bernard—. Les presento a Lance Belmont, compañero en la resistencia, además de uno de los mejores pilotos que conozco. Estos son la Comandante Sterling, Capitán Grant y la Capitán Hunter.

—Es un placer conocerlos a todos —Lancer miró directamente a Elyn—. ¿Puedo suponer que eres familia del Almirante Hunter?

—Puedes —respondió ella.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí, viejo amigo? —le preguntó Scott.

—Tengo que admitir que no fue por mi propia iniciativa, pero vengo —titubeo un poco en su respuesta—, es decir, vinimos, como voluntarios para la misión de rescate.

—Eso no era necesario —le interrumpió Elyn de forma que no daba lugar a respuestas—. Todo está listo para partir y la tripulación está completa.

—Si me permite decirlo capitán, Lancer es un excelente piloto, además de tener un historial militar previo a la resistencia —dijo Scott.

—Eso es cierto —Ariel se colocó a un lado de Scott, mientras que Sera se acercó a su pareja.

Vince Grant veía la situación de una forma práctica y aunque la tripulación estaba completa como decía Elyn, él confiaba en Scott y Ariel, y sí ellos decían que Belmont era un buen piloto, tenía que serlo. Por eso interrumpió a Elyn antes de que volviese a hablar.

—Si es que eso fuera cierto Belmont sería una valiosa adición a nuestro grupo. Pero la aprobación tardaría demasiado como para que pudiera abordar. Aunque si tu estuvieses de acuerdo en aceptarlo dentro de la tripulación…

—Para que eso sucediera tendría que probar su valía, Vince —le respondió Elyn.

—Podría hacer eso.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella.

—Probar que puedo ser útil.

Elyn se sorprendió por su propuesta, pero sonrió.

—No puedo detenerte, pero no estoy segura de que puedas manejar un simulador de pruebas.

—No se preocupe por eso, señora —respondió Lancer.

* * *

Hacía poco que los simuladores de vuelo habían sido activados en la Base Reflex, por lo cual solo estaban disponibles para el entrenamiento de quienes ya eran pilotos y no aún para los alumnos. Por eso no fue tan difícil encontrar uno disponible en el momento en que lo necesitaron.

—Tendrás que enfrentarte a mí —le dijo Elyn a Lancer—. Serás mi responsabilidad si solicito que subas a la nave, así que seré yo quien me asegure de que ese bebé alcance a conocer a su padre… —ella le golpeó el brazo— Anímate, si lo que dijeron es cierto podrás sostenerte durante unos minutos.

Elyn configuró el simulador de forma que la batalla finalizara cuando uno de los dos fuera destruido. Hacía tiempo que no subía a un VT real, pero el simulador siempre la había ayudado a mantenerse en forma. Esperaba que su oponente tardará en caer un poco.

—¿Listo? —preguntó cuando los dos estuvieron dentro.

—Siempre —respondió Lancer y ella le hizo una seña al operador para que activara el simulador.

En sus monitores apareció el oscuro vacío del espacio. Sabía que él estaba acostumbrado a la atmósfera y si se planteaba en realidad asistir a la misión, necesitaba del acondicionamiento en el espacio.

Su computadora logró ubicar al enemigo al instante y ella se lanzó a por él. Su varitech estaba quieto, pero al momento en que ella lo colocó en su punto de mira Lancer dio un giro para esquivar el disparo. De forma automática ella se lanzó en la persecución del enemigo con un dedo en el gatillo. Los movimientos del otro piloto fueron mejores de lo que esperaba, pero podía notar que no estaba acostumbrado al espacio.

Lancer se colocó en la parte superior de su varitech y la apunto. El láser casi logró tocar la parte trasera del VT, así que ella aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, los dos disparando a la más mínima oportunidad. En un momento determinado cambiaron a modo Battroid y una de las explosiones que produjeron los torpedos de Lancer logró alcanzarla, pero ella acertó un tiro directo dos veces.

En determinado momento, Lancer dio la vuelta y se acercó por su espalda, pero antes de que pudiese dar el golpe final, Elyn disparó su arma por debajo de su brazo robótico, terminando el duelo.

* * *

Mientras Lancer y Elyn se encontraban enfrascados en la batalla, fuera se encontraba una pequeña multitud, la cual se disolvió al momento que Lancer y Elyn salieron del simulador.

Elyn se quitó el casco con una sonrisa, mientras su pelo azabache caía libre por su espalda.

—Contratado, Belmont —le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano al hasta ese momento cabizbajo piloto.

Los dos se acercaron al grupo que quedó después de la batalla, dentro del cual se encontraba Sera. Elyn le tendió la mano sonriente.

—No nos presentaron antes, pero yo soy Elyn Hunter. Mucho gusto y felicidades por el bebé.

—Gracias. Yo soy Sera —se sonrieron antes de que Sera volviese a hablar—. Espero que no exista ningún problema en que les acompañe. Puedo llegar a ser útil.

Memorias del sonriente rostro de sus padres anunciando que iba a tener un hermano junto con aquellas donde su padre le informaba del delicado estado de salud de su madre y la pérdida del bebé, se arremolinaron en su mente. Su madre había insistido en mantenerse en servicio y cerca de la milicia, y todo no había hecho más que empeorar. La sonrisa que hasta el momento había mostrado amenazó con deslizarse fuera de su rostro. Pero al ver a Maia allí presente le recordó las anécdotas militares que surgieron en el embarazo de Miriya, como cuando justo después de una batalla, Maia quiso ver la luz del día.

Tomó una decisión.

—Puedes subir a la nave—le respondió sería—, pero siempre y cuando él ser útil no te lleve a situaciones peligrosas. Y debes seguir todas las indicaciones del médico a bordo —sonrió nuevamente—. Jean hará un infierno lo que reste de tu embarazo.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada —Sera rió un poco.

—Ahora debo preparar sus documentos —anunció Elyn—. No creo que tengan uniformes talla mamá, pero el Capitán Grant estará de acuerdo conmigo en que no serán necesarios. Me comunicare con ustedes cuando sea oportuno —dijo a Lancer y Sera, dirigiéndose hacía la salida.

Cuando se encontró fuera de la Sala del Simulador, la presión por fin se vio aliviada en forma de una única lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. No podía permitir que nadie la viese así; ella era el capitán de una fortaleza de batalla que debía salir de la seguridad del hogar para rescatar una civilización. Pero era una humana y los humanos eran emocionales. Se escondió rápidamente en una sala en desuso que encontró en el camino, dando libertad a sus emociones perturbando la paz de la sala.

Una fría mano en su espalda la sobresaltó. Janice se encontraba de pie a su lado. Su mirada confusa le recordó que a ella no le parecería débil al verla así. Ella no la veía como una figura de autoridad. Sus sollozos aumentaron en cantidad. Debía volver a salir y enfrentar al mundo, pero ese era su pequeño momento, el único en el que podía sentirse solo como Elyn, la mujer joven que había sido golpeada por la vida.

* * *

Mientras en el espacio profundo, un grupo de androides se encontraban alrededor de un holograma circular que mostraba la posición de naves enemigas.

—Los humanos han comenzado la búsqueda de la matriz.


	2. Estación Espacial Atlantis

**Disclaimer:** Robotech pertenece a su creador, Carl Macek, aunque el dueño de derechos actualmente es Warner Bros.

 **Beta Reader:** MNatalia

* * *

 **Under The Shadow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Estación Espacial Atlantis**

—Desprendiendo —anunció su primer oficial.

—Despeguen —fue la orden del Capitán.

—Estamos dejando la atmósfera terrestre, continuamos hasta el lugar del salto.

—Salto preparado, Capitán. A su orden —dijo Louie quien servía como el oficial técnico.

—Salto, ahora —Elyn dio la orden mientras a su lado se encontraban Vince y Janice—. Que las estaciones de batalla se preparen, no queremos sorpresas.

—Si, señor.

—Denme una conexión con la Comandante Sterling —en su monitor apareció el rostro de Maia, quien ya se encontraba en su traje de combate—. ¿Situación de los escuadrones?

—Skull y Phoenix en alerta. Wolf, Crystal y Eternal en espera de órdenes, señora.

—Espero que no tengan que salir, pero no sabemos qué vamos a encontrar. Quiero que en cuanto aterricemos en la estación, tu y Ariel hagan un reconocimiento del armamento. Existe una posibilidad de encontrar algo sin tecnología Haydonita.

—Elyn aún no logro comunicarme con el líder Phoenix. Solo he podido hablar con su segundo al mando.

Elyn sonrió de forma algo misteriosa.

—No te preocupes, Maia. Es un oficial responsable; estará listo cuando sea necesario —la capitana finalizó la comunicación, mientras escuchaba el sonido de la entrada al puente al abrirse—. ¿Estás cansada de esconderte —preguntó a quien había entrado—, Dana?

* * *

En cuanto la comunicación se cortó, Maia abrió el canal con el segundo al mando del escuadrón Phoenix. Era bastante extraño que la comandante no estuviera presente teniendo en cuenta la situación de emergencia.

—Disculpeme, pero la comandante se encuentra ocupada en este momento por órdenes del Capitán —no podía juzgar si estaba mintiendo, pero aquel hombre estaba escondiendo información.

—Teniente, necesito una linea de comunicación directa con su oficial superior. Ahora. Estamos en situación de emergencia.

—Entendido.

La comunicación se cortó antes de agregar algo más.

—Salto completado —se escuchó a través de la nave. Un golpe sacudió la fortaleza—. Emergencia. Escuadrones prepárense para salir.

Maia sujeto con fuerza los controles de su VT. Esperaba que el escuadrón Phoenix realmente los apoyara.

* * *

—¡Nos esperaban, Capitán!

—No podría haberlo adivinado sin tu ayuda, Jamie —respondió Elyn sarcástica—. Estaciones de batalla, apunten a los cazas cercanos y abran una vía de salida para los escuadrones.

—¿Cómo se enteraron de que vendríamos aquí? —preguntó Vince.

—No era muy difícil de deducir después de que saliéramos de Tirol con el SDF-6. Después de todo las negociaciones terminaron cuando aún no se completaba la construcción de las fortalezas.

—Un buque de batalla Haydonitas en las cercanías —anunció el oficial de radar.

—Abran una vía de comunicación con la Mayor Sterling —ordenó Elyn. Su oficial de comunicaciones no debía de distinguir la diferencia de rango, porque comenzó a buscar la terminal en sus listas—. Líder Phoenix, Laine —la instruyó a lo cual la oficial la comunico.

—Aquí, Lider Phoenix al SDF-6, ¿qué sucede Elyn? —el rostro de Dana Sterling se encontraba en el monitor.

—¿Pueden abrirnos una entrada a la estación?

—Negativo. Tenemos una gran resistencia aquí.

—¿Necesitan apoyo? —preguntó Elyn con semblante preocupado.

—Quisiera el Wolf y Eternal.

—¿Qué sucede con Ariel?

—Vas a necesitarla dentro —Dana le dió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Realmente estás perdiendo con los VT.

—No a todos les gusta comandar una nave, Capitán —le guiño un ojo—. Phoenix Uno, fuera —la comunicación finalizó.

* * *

En la cabina del Phoenix Uno, la Mayor Sterling abrió comunicaciones con todos los pilotos fuera del SDF-6.

—Aquí Phoenix Líder, Wolf y Eternal nos dan apoyo. Nuestro objetivo es crear una entrada para el SDF-6. Manténgase junto a su ala, Phoenix.

—¿Dana? —preguntó una voz familiar.

—Maia —respondió ella sin emoción—. Phoenix Uno, fuera.

Dana ubico a su siguiente objetivo y disparo. El impacto produjo la explosión del caza enemigo. Su hermana debía perdonarla, pero esto era una guerra. Y las guerras se ganaban peleando.

* * *

Maia estaba segura de que Dana se encontraba con sus padres en el SDF-3. Pero ahora sabía que estaba allí con ellos. Sonriendo porque había descubierto la razón de que el líder Phoenix no se hubiese puesto en contacto directo con ella, pasó a su siguiente oponente.

El rostro de Marcus Rush apareció en su panel de comunicaciones.

—¿Esa es Dana Sterling, cierto? —preguntó asombrado.

—Sí.

—¿Tu hermana? —la incredulidad era presente en su voz.

—Eso parece…

* * *

La mirada de Elyn se deslizó desde los monitores hasta el rostro de Vince, quien se mostraba aún sorprendido por la aparición de la hija mayor de los Sterling.

—¿Cómo es que Dana Sterling está aquí? —le preguntó él.

—Mi padre la reasigno a mi escuadrón antes de las pruebas con los misiles Neutrón-S —sonrió melancólicamente—. El Phoenix era antes el escuadrón bajo mi mando. Dana tiene mucha suerte.

Una línea de comunicación se abrió para el puente.

—Líder Skull a SDF-6. Tienen su entrada —la mirada de Maia era urgente—. Nosotros los cubriremos hasta que lleguen.

—Jamie, máxima potencia. No hagamos esperar al personal de la estación —ordenó Elyn.

Uno de los cazas Haydonitas logró acercarse lo suficiente al puente como para dañarlos. Elyn cayó irremediablemente al suelo, mientras veía como un caza varitech de colores negro y rosa disparaba contra el enemigo, intentando no destrozar aún más la cubierta del SDF-6.

—Parece ser que sus disparos siempre se han dirigido a nosotros. La estación no ha recibido ningún daño. Ellos se han asegurado de eso —Louie comentó.

—Capitán tenemos autorización para el hangar 7 —anunció su primer oficial.

—¿Podemos acoplarnos al SDF-5 en el mismo hangar? —preguntó Elyn a lo cual recibió un asentimiento— La única forma de que logremos salir de aquí es activando el escudo.

* * *

La Estación Espacial Atlantis había sido construida poco tiempo después de que la tripulación del SDF-3 se asentara en el planeta Tirol. Era más pequeña de lo que debería como estación espacial, pero cumplió el propósito para el que había sido construida, después de eso fue abandonada. Ahora era una de los lugares de almacenamiento del armamento que no estaba actualizado, como era el caso del SDF-5, el cual fue construido solo con tecnologia Humano-Zentraedi.

El SDF-6 había aterrizado después de que el escuadrón Skull lograra limpiar completamente la entrada del hangar. Elyn se reunió con Ariel asignándole la búsqueda de armamento anterior a los Haydonitas.

—Tendrás que hacerlo sola, ya que Maia aún está fuera…

—Yo la acompañare —escuchó la voz de Sera detrás de ella—. Puedo reconocer la tecnología de los Hijos de las Sombras a la distancia.

Elyn no tuvo un momento para pensarlo. Su ayuda era necesaria.

—Esta bien. Solo recuerden que si la alarma de la estación es activada deben regresar lo más pronto posible al SDF-6.

Vio desaparecer a las hermanas en un haz de luz, el cual la cegó por un momento. Activo la tableta de comunicaciones y el comandante de la estación apareció en la pantalla.

—Capitán Elyn Hunter, comandante del SDF-6 —se presentó.

—Mayor Robert Catalano.

—Mayor, necesito saber la cantidad de personal con el que cuenta, en caso de que se necesitará una evacuación.

—Nuestro personal es reducido, Capitán. Incluso el día de ayer fueron reasignados dos de mis hombres. Actualmente contamos con diecisiete personas, incluyendo los oficiales técnicos.

Los ojos de Elyn se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—¿Cómo es que aún están funcionando con un personal tan reducido?

—Nosotros no somos una estación activa, así que no necesitamos oficiales que podrían ocupar cargos en otros lugares.

—Muy bien, Mayor. Supongo que están en estado de emergencia, pero necesito que quienes no estén ocupando puestos vitales, aborden mi nave.

—Sí, señora —respondió el Mayor.

* * *

Fuera de la estación, la situación era completamente distinta. Cuatro escuadrones batallaban contra una flota de cazas que eran interminables. Mientras estaban apuntando a uno de ellos, desde la nada aparecían otros dos. Hasta ahora, solo tenían tres bajas, pero las municiones comenzaban a escasear y los daños a sus VT estaban sobrepasando el límite.

Scott evaluó la situación y después de lanzar un suspiro, decidió abrir comunicación con el SDF-6.

—Aquí Wolf Líder a SDF-6 —el rostro de Vince Grant apareció en su panel de comunicaciones—. La situación es crítica, señor. Debemos volver inmediatamente, el Líder Eternal y otros dos han caído y tenemos innumerables daños.

El rostro de Vince era indescifrable, y la tensión de solo estar allí sentado era palpable.

—Tiene autorización para regresar . Todo está preparado para nuestra salida.

—Gracias, Señor.

—Las gracias puede dárselas a la capitana cuando haya regresado.

—De todas formas. Líder Wolf, fuera —Scott se comunicó con los demás líderes y Lancer—. El SDF-6 nos ha dado autorización para volver… —un golpe en la parte trasera de su VT le desestabilizó. Sus motores estaban muertos y no tardaría en explotar—. Líder Wolf eyectando.

Al momento de desprenderse de su VT este desapareció por el fuego y la onda expansiva le empujó fuera del rango de alcance del caza haydonita. Fue recogido por Lancer, quien cambió a modo Battroid para atacar a quien le perseguía. El caza fue rápidamente destruido y Lancer volvió a cambiar para alejarse en dirección a la estación.

* * *

Elyn, entró al puente del SDF-5 juntó a Janice y Louie. Ellos se encargaron de encender todos los sistemas, que al volver a la vida repiquetearon con la alarma del enemigo a la distancia.

—Sistemas activados, Capitán —anunció Janice.

—Bien. Comiencen con el proceso de acoplamiento. Y abran la línea de comunicación con el puente del SDF-6 —Vince apareció en su monitor—. ¿Cómo está Maia allá afuera?

—Han vuelto. Tenemos tres bajas —la mirada verde de Elyn se torno un poco más oscura.

—¿Y el personal de la estación?

—Sólo no han abordado los oficiales de la Sala Principal. Aunque Ariel y Sera aún están fuera de la nave —una luz apareció detrás de Elyn, tomando la forma de dos mujeres.

—Están conmigo.

—Entonces estamos preparados.

* * *

El momento que habían estado esperando llegó, los escuadrones varitech volvieron a su base después de severos daños y bajas. Sus planes estarían completos y los humanos no tendrían oportunidad de obtener la matriz.

—Activen el arma principal.

* * *

De pronto, las luces dentro del puente del SDF-6 comenzaron a parpadear en alarma. La nave enemiga les estaba apuntando con su arma principal. Los ojos de Elyn parecieron volverse más grandes por la sorpresa. Debían salir de ahí.


	3. Acoplamiento

**Disclaimer:** Robotech pertenece a su creador, Carl Macek, aunque el dueño de derechos actualmente es Warner Bros.

 **Beta Reader:** MNatalia

* * *

 **Under The Shadow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Acoplamiento**

—Ariel —llamó Elyn—. Trae aquí a los oficiales de la Sala Principal. ¡Ahora! —ni siquiera pudo notar la desaparición de Ariel— ¿Acoplamiento, Louie?

—Noventa por ciento completado.

La carga del arma principal de los Haydonitas no tardaría. Más de alguna vez había escuchado de su alarde de tecnología, y eso solo había sido una pequeña parte de su fuerza. Ariel apareció de pronto en el puente.

—Los oficiales están seguros en el SDF-6 —fue su informe.

—Noventa y seis por ciento, Capitán —la voz de Louie estaba cargada con la tensión del momento.

Recordando que las comunicaciones aún se encontraban abiertas, miró su monitor, en el cual aún se podía apreciar el rostro de Vince.

—Vince, carga el arma principal del SDF-6. Nuestro mando aún no es completo, así que deben disparar ustedes si logramos salir de la estación.

—Completado, Capitán —anunció Louie.

—Salgamos de aquí —ordenó Elyn.

El sonido de la separación de la estación mientras aceleraban hacia la salida sin respetar ninguna de las regulaciones, hizo que el corazón de todos dentro de la fortaleza saltara dentro de su pecho.

—¡Conecta el escudo! ¡Ahora!

En ese mismo momento, el disparo del arma principal del buque Haydonita se precipitó en su dirección. La entera tripulación de la fortaleza Robotech cerró sus ojos enfrentando su destino. Pero el impacto nunca sucedió. Una esfera semitransparente rodeaba la nave, protegiéndoles de la radiación del disparo. Un segundo después de que aquel rayo les evitará y desapareciera la voz de la Capitán Hunter se escuchó por toda la fortaleza.

—¡Disparo del arma principal!

Los cañones del SDF-5 y SDF-6 se encendieron al mismo tiempo por orden del puente. Nadie a bordo de aquella fortaleza que formaban las dos naves había visto nunca un disparo de tal magnitud. El asombro se asemejaba al que muchos recordaban como el primero de los disparos del SDF-1.

Como una bestia salvaje que nadie podía domar, el rayo de luz destructora se dirigió hasta el crucero Haydonita sin que estos pudieran hacer nada por detenerlo. La explosión fue inminente e iluminó de tal forma el espacio que los tripulantes de la fortaleza debieron cubrir sus ojos. Lo único que restaba de lo que fuera un enorme buque de batalla Haydonita, eran trozos de metal. El grito de victoria dentro de la nave no se hizo esperar. Elyn sonrió ampliamente relajando la tensión de sus músculos y riendo un poco. Estaban a salvo.

—¿Informe de daños?

—Daños mínimos, pueden ser reparados. Estamos completamente funcionales —informó la primer oficial desde el puente del SDF-6.

—Aunque no puede decirse lo mismo de la estación —Elyn miró por el gran ventanal a su lado. El disparo Haydonita había perforado una parte importante de la entrada al hangar. El metal y las reservas de emergencia de la estación flotaban por el espacio. Necesitaría de una revisión, pero lo más probable es que la estación ya no sirviera como base.

* * *

Dentro de una gran sala de conferencias se encontraba la que hasta ahora era la tripulación de la fortaleza, además de los funcionarios de la destruida estación.

—Hemos convocado a esta reunión de emergencia para informarles de nuestra situación actual —la voz de Elyn se escuchó mediante los amplificadores de sonido—. La batalla contra los Haydonitas nos ha costado las vidas de tres de nuestros camaras. Uno de ellos el líder del escuadrón Eternal.

»Los daños a nuestra nave han sido mínimos, mayormente producidos antes de que entrasemos en la estación. La situación más preocupante en este momento se encuentra en la estación. Aunque no fue completamente destruida, sufrió daños considerables que según los informes imposibilitan la vida dentro de ella —los murmullos en la sala aumentaron considerablemente. Elyn levantó una mano para que le dejasen continuar—. Los oficiales a bordo de esa estación nos salvaron la vida y arriesgaron la suya para lograrlo. Por esa razón nosotros vamos a refugiarlos —la mano del Mayor Catalano se alzó.

—Señora, nuestra vida entera se encuentra allí. Aunque ustedes accedieran a alojarnos, tendrían que proporcionarnos todo. Además, muchos de nosotros guardamos recuerdos personales dentro de la estación.

—No deben preocuparse por ello, Mayor —Elyn sonrió tranquilizadoramente—. Según la información que la líder Crystal nos ha entregado, en sus bodegas de carga se encuentran cazas varitech que pueden servir a nuestros propósitos. Mientras se cargan en la nave, quienes lo necesiten podrán recoger sus objetos personales desde sus habitaciones. Además, un grupo se encargará de la recolección de los alimentos conservados que puedan rescatarse de su cocina.

Después de designar quienes compondrían los diferentes grupos hacia la estación, les pidió a todos que permanecieran sentados.

—Quienes se han adherido recientemente a nuestra nave no están informados de la naturaleza de nuestra misión, pero puedo suponer que si conocen la situación actual de las Fuerzas Robotech —miró significativamente a la tripulación—. El SDF-3 desapareció junto con la matriz de protocultura, dejándonos indefensos. Nuestra misión ahora es encontrarlos y rescatarlos. No tenemos ni la más mínima idea de en qué lugar del universo se encuentran ahora, ni en qué condiciones están, pero debemos encontrarlos cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Cuando los transportes salieron desde la bahía de carga, Elyn por fin logró un momento a solas. Habían sobrevivido por milagro. No existía ninguna duda de que los Haydonitas enviarían una segunda oleada de ataque, por eso era urgente salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Se recostó en su camarote con cansancio. Ahora era el Capitán de una enorme fortaleza con la misión de salvar la humanidad de la extinción. Sintió el peso de su medallón en el pecho. Al sacarlo de debajo de su uniforme, el holograma se activó con la voz de sus padres.

— _Hola, Elyn_ —decían a coro.

— _Cuando descubras esto ya estarás de camino a la misión_ —su madre no podía contener la emoción en su voz—, _pero no importa. Jean acaba de darnos una increíble noticia._

—¡ _Vas a tener un hermano o hermana!_ —ese era su padre. Sus ojos tenían una chispa que nunca antes había visto.

— _Así que vuelve a casa a salvo, cariño. Los tres te estaremos esperando_ —su madre lanzó un beso al aire y el holograma finalizó.

De los ojos de Elyn cayeron gruesas lágrimas. Hacía un tiempo que no tenía el valor de ver el mensaje, pero necesitaba escuchar la voz de sus padres diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Que estarían esperándola.

 _Ellos te esperan_ , pensó Elyn. Se levantó y volvió a colocarse la parte superior del uniforme. No debía dejar que pasara mucho tiempo.

* * *

Cuando llegó al puente, pidió un informe de la situación.

—Nada hasta el momento, Capitán —respondió su primer oficial.

—¿Y qué sucede en la estación?

—La Comandante Sterling, la Teniente Bernard y Janice están cargando en la nave algunos equipos de tierra y varitechs. Solo lo necesario para completar las bajas de los escuadrones, además de repuestos. La Mayor Sterling ya ha enviado de vuelta a dos de los cuatro grupos de oficiales. Y el grupo de recuperación de suministros ya ha regresado.

—¿Cuanto pudieron recuperar? —preguntó con esperanza Elyn.

—Alimento completo para 10 personas para aproximadamente un mes, además de traer frutas frescas para el proceso de clonación.

—Gracias, Jamie.

—¿Y, Capitán? Llamaron desde la Tierra —Elyn había estado a punto de retirarse del puente, pero se tensó debido al tono de Jamie—. Quieren información.

La voz de Elyn se convirtió en hielo puro.

—¿Se las diste?

—¿Debí habérselas dado, señora?

Elyn sonrió antes de darse la vuelta, tranquilizando al personal del puente.

—No. Buen trabajo, Jamie —se dirigió a los demás—. A todos ustedes.

Nadie en el puente se dió cuenta del brillo rojizo en los ojos de Jamie Carter, cuando Elyn comenzó a dar órdenes para que la comunicaran con la Tierra.

* * *

—La misión ha fracasado, señor —la voz del androide carecía de cualquier emoción, pero dentro de su mente, la cual aún era biológica, el temor se arremolinaba por las noticias.

—¿Cómo ha sucedido? —preguntó La Conciencia.

—Las fortalezas lograron acoplarse y disparar su arma principal.

—Nos vemos obligados a utilizar a nuestro agente —La Conciencia envió parte de su información al androide, quien no había tenido acceso a tal proyecto—. Procede a activar el dispositivo.

* * *

—Con todo respeto, General, mis órdenes provienen directamente del consejo de Tirol —dijo Elyn—. Y si me permite ser sincera, el único propósito que tuvo nuestro paso por la Tierra era adquirir más oficiales para funcionar a plena capacidad.

—Comprendo Capitán que esté acostumbrada a recibir órdenes desde Tirol, pero en la ausencia del Almirante Hunter la autoridad máxima dentro de las Fuerzas Robotech soy yo. Lo cual significa que de ahora en adelante… —la transmisión desde la Tierra fue interrumpida por la estática, aunque esta era intermitente. Escucho a Reinhardt maldecir pidiendo una mejor transmisión, pero de pronto sólo quedó la estática.

Elyn miró sospechosamente a Louie quien se encontraba murmurando en la terminal del oficial de comunicaciones. Los dos hombres la miraron sonrientes y ella comprendió lo que habían hecho. Estaba dividida entre reprenderlos o felicitarlos, pero solo guardo silencio, mirándolos con significativo agradecimiento. Las órdenes de Reinhardt solo habrían retrasado la misión.

Las puertas del puente se abrieron dejando paso a Vince, quien tenía un rostro construido en sólida roca.

—El General Reinhardt intentó comunicarse conmigo pidiendo información —le dijo al llegar a su lado—, pero por alguna razón las comunicaciones se cortaban —miró a Louie quien ya se encontraba en su terminal—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Una pequeña avería momentánea —respondió el hombre de cabello rojo, escondiendo su sonrisa.

Parecía ser que Vince se dió cuenta de lo que sucedía, porque miró con censura a Louie, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Lo único que salió de sus labios fue un gruñido.

—Señora, la carga está asegurada y todos los oficiales están de vuelta en la nave —dijo Jamie, ajena a la situación anterior. De pronto, la primera oficial comenzó a quejarse y tocar su cabeza.

—Jamie, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Elyn.

—No… —Jamie intentó levantarse de su puesto, pero cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

—¡Jamie!


	4. Boreads

**Disclaimer:** Robotech pertenece a su creador, Carl Macek, aunque el dueño de derechos actualmente es Warner Bros.

 **Beta Reader:** MNatalia

* * *

 **Under The Shadow**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Boreads**

Hacía unas horas desde que el personal de enfermería se había llevado a Jamie para una revisión y Elyn aún no recibía un informe acerca del estado de salud de su primer oficial. La actividad en las bahías de carga no se había detenido en ningún momento, ya que debían distribuir sus provisiones de tal forma que la misión no se viera comprometida.

En el puente, la preocupación por Jamie era evidente. Eran un pequeño grupo que no había trabajado mucho tiempo juntos, pero las situaciones vividas los habían hecho muy cercanos. Para Elyn aquella parte de la tripulación era especial.

Frente a ella apareció el afable rostro del oficial encargado de provisiones.

—Señor —saludó.

—Informe de situación —solicitó Elyn.

—Las provisiones están clasificadas, señora. Según las estimaciones, la clonación no sería necesaria hasta dentro de unas semanas.

—Bien...

Su respuesta fue cortada por una segunda línea de comunicación, en la cual se apreciaba el rostro de Jean Grant. Había sido clara con su oficial de comunicaciones al decirle que en cuanto se comunicaran desde la Enfermería debía conectarla.

—¿Bare, estás seguro de que no necesitas más personal? —preguntó Elyn para finalizar la conversación con el oficial en las bahías.

—Muchas gracias, Capitán, pero hasta el momento no es necesario. Con su permiso, señora —Bare finalizó la comunicación con un saludo militar.

Al segundo después, Elyn dirigió su mirada a Jean, quien esperaba pacientemente por su atención.

—¿Noticias, Jean?

—Sí, Capitán —la doctora sonrió—. La teniente Carter solo necesita descansar, su desmayo fue producto del estrés sufrido, además de la falta de sueño por algunos días, según ella misma me ha informado.

—¿Está despierta?

—Sí, aunque ha vuelto a dormir. Recomiendo unos días de descanso, para evitar futuros accidentes.

El rostro de Elyn se contrajo de preocupación. No era el momento más adecuado para darle unos días libres a su primer oficial, pero debía evitar futuros problemas. Era preferible un pequeño descanso ahora, a una larga ausencia más tarde.

—¿Cuantos días, Jean? —preguntó.

—Un descanso de una semana sería ideal, pero el puente no puede perder a su oficial más valioso por tanto tiempo. La indicación será por exactamente tres días y nada menos que eso —Jean volvió a sonreír—. Eso es todo, Capitán.

—Gracias, Jean —la comunicación finalizó. Elyn se dirigió a su oficial de comunicaciones—. Chris, abre una línea con los oficiales del Icarus —en su monitor apareció el rostro de la primera oficial del Icarus, quien hasta el momento, junto con los demás oficiales del puente, había estado asignada a labores de comunicación—. Teniente, ha sido reasignada como la primera oficial temporal del Boreads. Preséntese inmediatamente en el puente.

—Sí, señora —fue la respuesta de la teniente antes de que su rostro desapareciera del monitor.

—¿Boreads, señora? —preguntó Susan, la oficial del radar.

—Es el nombre de la fortaleza cuando está unida, Susan. Vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos.

* * *

Mientras en la Tierra, el General Reinhardt intentaba sin éxito volver a establecer comunicaciones con el Boreads.

—Señor, en los escáneres no se evidencia ninguna anomalía en los sistemas de comunicación. Y los análisis de la grabación han resultado negativos en interferencias —informó Sparks al General.

Gunther Reinhardt sonrió para sorpresa de quienes se encontraban en la Sala de Control. Él no conocía a la Capitán Hunter, pero el parecido con sus padres era innegable, y considerándolo de forma realista, Elyn parecía ser de aquellas personas que manejaban las situaciones de forma que beneficiara a su objetivo. Reinhardt borró la sonrisa de su rostro, deseando equivocarse en su juicio, por el bien de la misión y de toda la fuerza Robotech.

—La comunicación con la nave es prioridad, necesito que encuentren una forma de comunicarse con ellos —ordenó.

Esperaba que en el momento en que la capitana se dejará llevar por sus emociones, Vince estuviera allí para apoyarla.

* * *

Después de volver desde la Estaciòn a la nave, Dana fue hasta el comedor de oficiales, ya que era el momento de prestarle atención a los constantes sonidos de su estómago. Sin comentar nada, se alejo caminando por las sombras para no encontrarse con ninguno de sus subalternos.

Se ubicó en una solitaria mesa en el fondo de la sala y comió con rapidez, sin la intención de tentar la suerte que hasta ahora había tenido. Angelo le comenzaba a agobiar con su sobreprotección. Según él esa era la forma de cuidarle la espalda a un colega, pero ella no estaba de acuerdo. Aunque después de tantos años ya debía estar acostumbrada.

Otra de las razones por las que intentaba pasar desapercibida era porque no deseaba encontrarse con su hermana, Maia. Se levantó y sintiéndose un poco alegre pensó que con suerte llegaría hasta su camarote sin encontrarse con algún conocido.

Pero parecía ser que ese día no debía hacer apuestas, cuando estaba a punto de salir, la puerta del comedor se abrió mostrando el sonriente rostro de Maia junto a uno de los pilotos de su escuadrón, Rush.

El rostro de las hermanas reflejo desconcierto frente a esa situación sorpresiva. Aunque Dana podía asegurar que Maia le decía con la mirada que debían hablar, rápidamente aceleró el paso y sin saludar se retiró del comedor.

Maia observó la partida de su hermana con tristeza. Existía una conexión entre ellas que Dana negaba con toda su voluntad. Debía darle tiempo y esperar a que ella se acercará por su propia voluntad, cuando su corazón se lo permitiera.

* * *

Ariel volvió a la nave con una sensación inquietante. Su conexión con la Regis aún era poderosa y aquella preocupación provenía de ella. Temía por el futuro de su pueblo, igual que por el de la humanidad. Las sombras acechaban desde cerca con la intención de destruir todo a su paso. El peligro era constante, algo a lo que ninguna de las dos razas estaba acostumbrada, a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían estado en guerra.

Al llegar al lado de su hermana vio reflejados los mismos pensamientos. No necesitaban de palabras para saber que su pueblo necesitaba ayuda desesperada. Pero ellas en ese momento debían cumplir otra función junto a los humanos.

Ariel colocó la palma de su mano sobre el vientre de Sera.

—Es muy fuerte —dijo sonriendo al sentir la patada del bebé.

Cerrando un ojo por la pequeña molestia, Sera le contestó.

—Es normal, aunque a veces desearía que controlara un poco su temperamento.

—Es muy pequeña para eso, solo sé que está feliz en este momento.

—También lo siente —dijo Sera.

Ariel miró sorprendida a su hermana.

—¿Madre la ha reconocido? —recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

—También fue una sorpresa para mi. Es una mestiza, nunca imaginé que nuestra madre pudiera aceptarla.

—Pero lo hizo y ahora es una de nosotros —Ariel miró con esperanza el futuro—. Quizá este es el nuevo comienzo que nos lleve a la victoria.

Compartían la esperanza de que el orgullo de su madre hubiese disminuido después de su partida.

* * *

—Teniente Jessica Leeds, presentándose al puente —la voz de la anterior primer oficial del Icarus interrumpió la actividad dentro del puente del Boreads.

—Descanse, teniente —después del saludo correspondiente, Elyn le instruyó acerca de sus funciones—. Debido a su anterior experiencia ha sido designada temporalmente para sustituir a la Teniente Carter. Sus funciones comienzan desde ahora.

—Sí, señora.

Vio levantarse a su oficial de comunicaciones y recordó que en la siguiente hora terminaban los turnos de todos los oficiales del puente. Era algo bueno que pudiesen retirarse, necesitaban descansar después de la batalla y la posterior recuperación.

—Permiso para retirarme, señora. Mi turno ha finalizado —Chris parecía algo intranquilo, casi como si tuviera ganas de salir corriendo de su puesto de trabajo. Elyn sonrió aceptando su solicitud.

—...Y, ¿Chris? Enviale mis saludos a Jamie, por favor —con solo un rápido asentimiento su oficial de comunicaciones se retiró del puente. Las risas en el puente no se hicieron esperar, todos sabían a qué se refería Elyn. Después de burlarse un poco a costa de sus oficiales, el rostro de la capitana indicó a quienes se encontraban en el puente que debían volver al trabajo.

* * *

Los pasos de Dana se escuchaban suavemente al avanzar por el pasillo que la llevaría hasta su habitación, tomaría un merecido descanso. Las emociones se arremolinaban a su alrededor después del encuentro con Maia; desde que habían salido desde Tirol a la Tierra se había mentalizado para encontrarse con su hermana, pero aún así no era algo que planificaba con demasiada alegría.

No odiaba a su hermana. La pregunta había flotado hasta una de sus conversaciones con Angelo, pero era algo que había dejado muy claro. No entendía la razón de la pregunta; puede que durante un tiempo le haya guardado cierto tipo de resentimiento por distintas razones, pero era una adulta y lo había superado. En ocasiones se preguntaba si todos seguían creyendo que era una adolescente con demasiadas responsabilidades. Cuando por fin volvió a la realidad al acercarse a su camarote, se dio cuenta de quien la esperaba.

Angelo Dante parecía un león enjaulado paseándose frente a la entrada a su camarote. Se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y pocas veces le había visto en ese estado, casi siempre por algo que le abrumaba hasta tal punto que debía exteriorizar sus preocupaciones.

—Parece que tuvieras el mundo sobre tus hombros, Dante —Dana se acercó golpeándolo en el hombro. Percatandose de su presencia, Angelo reaccionó.

—Te sorprenderias —respondió él en voz baja. La rubia abrió la puerta a su habitación permitiéndole a su amigo y colega pasar detrás de ella.

—¿Un trago? —le preguntó, a lo cual Angelo asintió. Dana le entregó un vaso lleno de licor mientras el levantaba una ceja. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Pareces necesitarlo mucho —sin siquiera meditarlo un momento, Angelo se sentó sobre el sofá de la sala de Dana, quien se sentó junto a él poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla llamando su atención

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con una mirada en la que Angelo pudo identificar preocupación.

Angelo miró la sala de su oficial superior. Ella tenía todas las comodidades que un oficial de su rango podía disfrutar, las mismas que él podría tener si hubiese aceptado todas esas asignaciones que le habían ofrecido. No se arrepentía de aquello que había rechazado por estar cerca de ella, pero hubo una frase que le llevó hasta donde se encontraba ahora. Sus labios se separaron para hablar, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca. La voz de la primer oficial de la nave le interrumpió.

—A todos los líderes de escuadrón, se solicita su presencia en la Sala de Conferencias B. Repito, a todos los líderes de...

La mirada de disculpa fue más que suficiente. Angelo sonrió, colocando en su rostro la mejor imitación de una mirada tranquila.

—No te preocupes por mi. Ve.

Angelo apenas alcanzó a escuchar a Dana salir gritando que dejará cerrado cuando se fuera. Dejó el vaso lleno de licor sobre la mesita que adornaba la sala y se recostó completamente en el sofa. Las palabras de Max Sterling resonando en su mente.

 _—Debes decírselo. Estuve mucho tiempo lejos de ella, pero la conozco, y sé que si no lo haces ahora la perderas para siempre —el rostro del padre de Dana se mostraba serio, pero a la vez se apreciaba una preocupación paternal en él—. La perderás sin siquiera haberla tenido._

Pero ella no estaba preparada para lo que él quería decirle. Con un suspiro, Angelo se preguntó si alguna vez lo estaría.


End file.
